Coffee Shop Run Ins
by OmgPandi
Summary: A series of one-shots that involve a coffee shop, an employee, and a college student trying to figure out their feelings for each other. More so on the college kid's side though. Previously titled 'Just a Typical Day'. FrUS and Coffee Shop/College AU!
1. Just a Typical Day

**A/N**: Just some sort of weird idea that came to me a while ago, I'm not entirely sure how or why I started writing this, maybe writing that angsty!FrUS made me. Or maybe it's my love for Coffee Shop AUs and FrUS... it's probably more likely the latter. This is also un-beta'd so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters.

* * *

It was pretty much a normal day for Francis. It included all the things in Francis' day that he considered normal, for intense Arthur yelling at him for making his tea wrong. Or perhaps Antonio and Gilbert causing trouble for the ladies that entered the shop. Either way, it was a typical day for Francis, much to his disappointment.

When he decided that he wanted to work for a hip coffee shop on a college campus, he thought that it would have been a little more exciting. He thought it would have involved hearing the latest gossip on campus or hearing about rave parties happening somewhere that evening. Or maybe meet a cute campus girl or guy and set up a date with them.

Oh boy, how completely _wrong_ he was. If anything, this job was starting to bore him. While he did love working with his two best friends from high school and continue to harass another old "friend", he was starting to dislike his job.

It was probably just the town they worked in that was the problem. It was boring to begin with and it's still boring now.

So here he was, working the counter on another boring, typical day at this boring little coffee shop.

Just when he felt like he was going to fall asleep, the bell chimed, alerting him that someone had entered and he'd better be ready to take their order.

"Hello, and welcome. May I take your order?" Francis asked, using his most convincing fake smile to show that he'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Just a regular cup of black coffee and... Maybe a muffin?" answered the customer.

"Coming right up, sir." Francis walked from the counter and over to the coffee machine, preparing the persons cup. He turned around to notice that the man was talking on his phone. He studied him for a second as he chatted away with someone over... Was it science? He wasn't sure. He was, however, sure that this man was very cute.

He had short, golden blond hair, one sticking up and away from the others in a rebellious way. He had blue eyes that practically matched the sky on a gorgeous summer day and framed by glasses. He was also wearing a casual outfit, a red hoodie with grey jeans and a pair of converse. He was carrying a bag around his shoulders, meaning that he went to the college nearby.

How could he almost forget the other- and possibly only- reason why he loved this job? He would be greeted by _very_ cute college kids.

Oh how considerably brighter his day had just become!

The machine beeped, signaling that the coffee was ready. Francis grabbed it off the machine and poured a cup for the cute college kid. He set it down on the counter and noticed that the bit was still lost talking to whoever it was he was talking to.

"And oh! Sorry I forgot to mention, can I have an apple cinnamon muffin? Thanks!" Francis went to go grab the muffins (he would never admit that the boy's laugh caused his knees to become a little weak) and walked back over to the counter. When he returned the boy was fishing out his wallet since his conversation just seemed to have ended.

"That'll be $7.56." Francis said, watching the boy fish out a $10 bill.

"Here you go!"

"_Merci_." He handed him his change and put the muffins in a to-go bag.

"Thanks! Have a good day... uh..." the boy looked down at Francis' name tag, smiling when he looked back up at Francis. "Have a good day Francis!" Francis smiled before responding the same back, stumbling over what the boys name was before the boy had told him.

Alfred F. Jones was apparently the young mans name. Francis couldn't help but smile more as he whipped the counter-tops and have Arthur yell at him some more about accidentally undercharging the customer for two muffins instead of one. Francis could honestly care less right now.

He hoped that Alfred would stop by again, he really did help with making his typical day a little brighter.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed this!


	2. Why You Shouldn't Procrastinate

**A/N:** So I decided to turn this little Coffee Shop/College AU into a series! Hopefully I won't disappoint.

**Disclaimer:** I don't Hetalia or any of it's characters!

* * *

It was a terrible idea now that Alfred thought about it. Oh why didn't he listened to Kiku earlier! He should have done his essay as soon as he got back from that coffee shop on campus last week! But he had to argue that the essay was due in two weeks when in reality it was due in a week.

Stupid, _stupid_ memory of his!

And stupid in-school Wi-Fi for being damn slow and forcing Alfred to move to a place that had free Wi-Fi! But, thankfully, the closest place that had free Wi-Fi also turned out to be the coffee shop he had visited last week. At least here he could get food and still do his essay. It was practically a win-win situation for Alfred, right?

No, no it wasn't.

Because right now he's dealing with feelings that he's sure only high schoolers were supposed to deal with. Weren't crushes reserved for middle school and high school? No, apparently they aren't because Alfred is dealing with one _right now_!

Hence why he can't concentrate on his essay right now even though it's due tomorrow!

"Alfred?" said a voice, snapping Alfred out of his thoughts. "Maybe you should take a break." Alfred turned to face the man he might be crushing on, who was absently cleaning the counter top. "I mean, you've been working on whatever that is for about three hours straight, _mon cher_! That's not very healthy."

Alfred sighed, realizing that Francis is probably right; but right now he has an essay to work on, so he can't afford to waste time. He's five pages short and he needs to hurry!

"Don't worry Franny, I'll be fine!" Alfred says, adding his signature grin. Francis just shakes his head, a small smile on his face and returns to his cleaning. Alfred sighs quietly and turns back to his laptop and begins typing more. He holds back a yawn and rubs his tired eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them.

He continues typing with one hand and before he knows it, his other hand is slowing down and the words are starting to get blurry._ 'A quick nap won't hurt, right?'_ he thinks. Deciding that it won't, he lays his head down on the small table and tucks his arms underneath his head.

Francis, who was watching the scene take place chuckles quietly. He told the teen that he needed sleep! He walks away from his cleaning and goes around the countertop and towards Alfred. The closer he gets, the more he shakes his head. When he reaches Alfred, he pokes the younger man's cheek and gets no response. Yup, Alfred is out like a candle.

Francis allows a small smile to grace his face as he hears the quiet snores coming from Alfred. _'He really is adorable.'_ Francis thinks, deciding to return to his position. He'll wait until later to wake Alfred up because right now, it looks like the teen could use it.

It's about an hour later before Alfred starts to wake up and Francis can't help but says 'good morning' to the younger man. When he does, all the sleep is suddenly gone from Alfred and he frantically tries to get his computer out of sleep mode. He immediately looks at the clock and Francis can't help but laugh when Alfred starts freaking out.

Alfred, however, isn't paying attention to Francis' laughing -_'Wow, he has such a nice laugh'_- and begins typing frantically. He's still five pages behind and he knows he's probably going to be working on this for another couple of hours. He decides to call Kiku and tell him that he'll be coming back to their dorm room late.

On the other side of the line, Kiku can't help but hope that Alfred has learned not to put things off until the last minute.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this!


	3. Work Time Shenanigans

**A/N:** Shenanigans ahoy! Thanks Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert, I'm sure Arthur appreciates it. This chapter is also where we meet Antonio, Gilbert, and Arthur in person. And just for the record, I don't know Sailor Moon very well, so I apologize ahead of time if the characters don't match up.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or any of it's characters! I also don't own the Sailor Moon theme song.

* * *

"So... are we gonna do it?"

Francis looked over at his companions and raised an eyebrow. The brown haired man simply smiled while the other man, who had white hair for whatever reason, smirked. '_I still doubt that it's natural..._' Francis thinks for a second before shaking his head. He had been friends with these two men since elementary school, each coming over from another country with their family. They had instantly clicked, much to the disappointment of a certain blond they knew.

"Should we, _mon amis_?" Francis asked. "I'd much rather not lose my job over a prank..." Francis sighed, he truly did love his friends, but sometimes they made very dumb decisions. And as much as he dislikes his job sometimes, he didn't want to leave.

Not when there was a cute blond that came in every once and awhile that needed to be seduced by Francis because he was absolutely perfect and-

No.

Stop.

He did _not_ need to be thinking about Alfred right now. Not _here_ in front of his friends.

Sadly though, the smirk on Gilbert's face told him that he made it clear who he was thinking about.

_Merde._

"Listen Franny, we know you don't want to get fired because of you-know-who," Oh how Francis wants to wipe the smirk off of Gilbert's face. "but think about all the awesome fun we'll have!"

"Yeah Francis! Join us!" Antonio chimes in. Francis sighs and eventually nods. Why not? He always found it incredibly enjoyable to annoy Arthur. Especially since Arthur is practically _asking_ for it sometimes with his uptight personality and easy-to-push buttons. They've always gotten a good laugh out of Arthur's _many_ reactions.

"So, what should we do then?" Francis asks. Gilbert smirk grows as he pulls a box out from underneath his seat. Francis looks over the table into the box and almost bursts out laughing. Inside the box is a variety of things. It ranges from costumes to the various tools they used to use to prank people back in elementary school. There's a whoopie cushion, silly string cans, a can of fake worms, a fake piece of gum, a joy buzzer... the list goes on. The costumes are different though, but Francis recognizes some of the characters. He has seen many of them in cartoons and anime (he still regrets telling Gilbert about the latter...) and can't help but raise an eyebrow at them.

"What are the costumes for, Gilbert?" Antonio asks, pulling out a wig that he's pretty sure was meant to resemble Sailor Moon's hair.

"They're all part of the plan, 'Toni." Gilbert answers, laughing to himself. Francis almost wants to be scared, sometimes Gilbert's plans don't... always end well. When Francis looks over at Antonio, he sees the confused look in his eyes. He sighs once more and decides that he might as well go along with whatever plan Gilbert has for them. _Hopefully_, it won't land them in the police station like it did last time.

Francis shutters at the memory.

No, he wasn't going to remember that night.

But he's snapped out the memory - thank _God_ - by Gilbert's talking, explaining, and exaggerated arm movements.

* * *

It's late afternoon and Arthur is busy behind the counter. Why? Because the cashier he has incharge right now isn't present.

'_Stupid frog!_' he thinks as he hands another espresso to another college kid, who doesn't even thank him as they return to their smartphone or whatever. They're probably tweeting about getting a coffee or messing around on Facebook.

Stupid college kids and their stupid phones.

His complaining is interrupted by the door opening. Wonderful, another customer that'll probably be on their phone and too busy with their social media to-

"Oh hey Artie!" _Oh no._ "What are you doing here?" Arthur raises his head to look up at the newcomer. When he does, he's greeted by a pair of sky blue eyes and a head of blond hair.

'_What is Alfred doing here?!_' Arthur thinks, panic thoughts running through his head. His thoughts, however, calm down when he realizes that it's a bloody college campus.

A college campus he remembers their parents telling him that Alfred attends.

Great.

Just great.

"Alfred." Arthur says, hoping his voice doesn't sound panicked. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doin' great! How 'bout you? How's the business thing working out?" Arthur nods, preparing the register for Alfred's order.

"Rather well as you can see. Opening this shop on a college campus was a great idea." Arthur answers. He really had to thank their father for that one, it was his suggestion. "Now, what can I get you, Alfred?"

Alfred thinks it through for a second before ordering his usual, a bottle of water and a couple of muffins. Arthur nods and brings up his total, which Alfred pays without much trouble, before going to the back and grabbing a couple of warm muffins and a bottle of water. He hands them over to Alfred, who takes them happily.

"You know, it's not that I'm not happy to see you, but I was kind of hoping to see someone else."

"Oh?" _That_ perks Arthur's interest. "Who, might I ask, were you expecting to see?"

Alfred just shrugs and moves over to the table closest to the counter. "I was sort of expecting to see-"

Before Alfred can finish, the speakers make a crackling noise, indicating that they're about to be used. It's loud and annoying and causes the customers present to cover their ears, trying to shield their ears from the noise. It's soon replaced by a different tune, one that no one in the room recognizes before the words start to come on.

_Fighting evil by moonlight..._

_Winning love by daylight..._

"The bloody hell is this?!" Arthur yells, narrowing his eyes at the speakers above. Soon, the lights go out and they slowly come back on. This time, shining over a trio of men that Arthur knows all too well.

He would yell at them for their stupidity if he wasn't so _horrified_ right now.

They weren't dressed in their uniforms, but they were instead dressed as... school girls? No that couldn't be it. The stupid song overhead - _She is...the one on whom we can depend, She is the one named Sailor..._ - probably has something to do with it.

"I'm Sailor Venus!" Gilbert calls, using a high pitched voice.

"I'm Sailor Mars!" Antonio calls, also using a high pitched voice.

"And I'm Sailor Moon!" Francis calls, striking a pose in front of his two friends.

The music is still playing overhead and Arthur has no idea how to even react to this-

He almost can't believe they would do this while on the job! Did they not care about their job or-

He can't even finish the thought before _laughter_ is heard all around the coffee shop. Every college student in the room is practically hunched over, trying to keep themselves up right as they practically laugh themselves to tears. He glances over at Alfred, who is doing the same. When he looks back at the trio, he notices Francis' eyes are glued to Alfred with slight... fear? Embarrassment?

What? Why would Francis be embarrassed by Alfred laughing at them? Wasn't that the point?

Bloody stupid, confusing idiots they all are.

* * *

After it's all over, and Arthur politely asks all the students to leave, he stalks over to the trio and is about to demand what the hell they were thinking before something wet hits him on his head and his world is dark.

Oh.

He didn't notice the bucket of water above the door.

Even _better_!

When he takes the bucket off, he notices that Alfred didn't leave with the others and is talking to Francis. He notices how dazzling Alfred's smile is and something in him snaps for a second.

"Since when were you friends with my brother!?" Arthur demands, completely forgetting about the bucket of water and the stupid stunt they pulled five minutes ago.

Gilbert and Antonio laugh, Gilbert being the loudest between the two, and Francis pales for a second. Alfred looks up at Francis with a confused gazed.

"I thought you knew that Artie and I were related..." Alfred says, innocence laced in his words. "Gilbert told me earlier today when he picked up some weird stuff from Kiku."

Francis turns his gaze towards Gilbert, who is smiling wickedly and then begins to laugh again. Francis slowly begins to realize that _he_ was probably the one meant to get pranked today, not Arthur.

Francis can't help but curse Gilbert in his head. No wonder his younger brother, Ludwig, had given up on Gilbert...

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this was decent. It's kind of longer than the other chapters. So yeah, Arthur and Alfred are brothers in this one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
